Werewolf Lessons
by SiriuslyLoopyDora
Summary: Teddy Lupin is in his third year of Hogwarts, and he knows the dreaded lesson about werewolves is just outside his doorstep. When the day finally arrives Teddy didn't think it could get any worse. He was wrong... because his teacher was none other than the most notorious werewolf hater: Dolores Umbridge. TWO SHOT! (Beta: yankeebornandbred)
1. The Lead Up To

**Posted 25th October 2015**

 **It is the October Holidays and I promised you a fanfic... So here it is WEREWOLF LESSONS!**

 **I would like to take a moment to say a massive thank you to my beta of this story yankeebornandbred. 3 times this chapter has been revised over so it is as good as it could possibly get. THANK YOU, YOU ARE AMAZING!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I only own Samson (please tell me you like him), Anita, Andrew, Professor Garrett and Mr Harrison**

* * *

"Werewolves are classed as some of the most deadly beasts known in the modern world. Registered as a grade five by the Ministry of Magic, they have always been something to be feared. Monsters with no sense of humanity, they will kill without a second thought. Blood is all they crave, and they won't stop until they get it. Werewolves are monsters, indeed… yet they can be more than that."

"Fourteen years ago, a werewolf and a witch fell in love. The werewolf tried to deny his feelings and push the witch away, for after all he was, in his own words, 'too old, too poor and too dangerous.' Now, this witch was stubborn and refused to accept his rebuttals, so she fought to prove that he wasn't a monster, that he wasn't a bloodthirsty beast. She tried everything, eventually resorting to provoking him... which was pointless, as he remained as calm, kind, and unruffled as ever."

"Time passed and the feelings between them only grew stronger. The werewolf continued to try his hardest to protect the witch from himself, and wasn't until tragedy struck that he finally gave into his feelings. He realized that despite being a werewolf, he was her greatest protection. She proved to him that love is the greatest protection one could ever have. This is why werewolves are not monsters… because monsters are unable to love."

Teddy finished his story and chuckled at the open mouths of the Potter and Weasley children.

It was the last day of the Christmas holidays in his third year of Hogwarts, and like every year he had come home to celebrate the festivities.

Currently, he was seated on a bean bag chair whilst all the Potter and Weasley children were curled up beside the open fire, staring at him. Harry and Ginny looked on from the aging sofa, snuggled up and watching the children in amusement. Hermione hovered nearby, a small smile on her face as she listened to Teddy retell his parents' love story. Ron seated himself on the bit of her chair that was available – which happened to be the armrest – and pressed her hand.

"That can't be it, what happened next?"

Lily glared at Teddy with wide, still-babyish brown eyes.

"Yeah, what happened to them?"

Six-year-old Albus tugged on Teddy's sleeve, stretching the elastic fabric of his Mrs.-Weasley-made jumper.

"Did they live happily ever after?" squeaked Rose, hopefully.

The temperature in the room suddenly seemed to drop several degrees, and the adults frowned. Teddy swallowed, not quite sure what to say. He was saved by James, whose somewhat more mature mind prompted him to cut in quickly.

"Yeah, Rose, they're in a happier place now," he told his cousin, brightly. Teddy smiled at James appreciatively and nodded at him. Glancing to the side, he saw his godfather smiling at him, pride shining in his emerald eyes

"Why is your hair brown, Teddy?" Hugo tilted his head confusedly. Teddy blushed; he hated when his guard went down. Scrunching up his nose, he forced his hair to go its usual bright blue, making the children giggle with glee.

The night continued, full of laughter and joy. However, ten minutes before midnight, Harry touched Teddy's shoulder gently.

"Can I have a word with you?" he questioned, and when Teddy nodded, he led him into the hallway.

The sadness on Harry's face bewildered Teddy.

"Harry? What's wrong?" He was beyond confused. "What's the matter?"

Harry gave a watery chuckle.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. It's just that story you told the kids earlier… it's how I used to tell it to you when you were little."

Teddy snorted.

"Yeah, I reacted just like them."

Harry couldn't help but join in with the boy's laughter.

"Damn right, I remember the first time I told you. You wouldn't let me or Ginny sleep until you knew the answer."

Smiling at the memory, Teddy looked up to his more or less father figure.

"I miss them."

"I miss them, too."

Harry brought his Godson in for a hug that the boy accepted gratefully.

"The worst part is that I never got to know them. I have no memories of them."

Teddy stared very hard at the ground, not wanting to acknowledge the sympathetic look he knew Harry was giving him.

"No playing in the park, getting into mud fights with my dad. Damn, I wouldn't have even minded Mum scrubbing my face off afterwards. Or a memory of one of the full moons."

Teddy wasn't sure if the last bit was true, because he would actually hate to see his dad in pain, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Your parents were great people. Your dad was the nicest human ever to walk on this planet. Never forget that, Teddy. Yes, he was a werewolf, but as you said yourself before, he's not a monster. He would have hated you to see him after a full moon, but it would only show your love."

The black-haired man tilted Teddy's face up to his, and looked into the metamorphmagus' eyes, which, at the moment, were the jade green of his father' smiled bravely and hugged his godfather again. After a few moments they broke apart.

"That's not the only thing I brought you out here for."

Harry spoke with absolute seriousness, prompting Teddy to look up curiously.

Wiping his nose on his sleeve, Teddy inquired, "What else?"

Harry hesitated before saying, "You're in your third year now, Teddy. You do realise what lesson will be coming up on your curriculum soon, don't you?"

Teddy paled.

"Werewolves," he whispered, with a dark look.

Harry sighed.

"It's just one lesson, Teddy. Even though you are good at hiding your feelings most of the time, you're still Tonks' son and Sirius' cousin, which in other words means you have a terribly explosive temper," Harry joked.

Teddy tried his hardest to hide his smile, and made a hash of it.

"You've not dealt with the pressure in a crowded room. All I'm saying is that you should be prepared to hear some things that you won't like."

"I'll be fine, Harry, I've dealt with prejudice against me my whole life," Teddy sighed, leaning his head back against the was suddenly tired of everything.

"All I'm saying is be careful. Neville told me that the lesson has been scheduled within the next few weeks."

Teddy raised an eyebrow, and at that moment Harry could have sworn that he was a blue haired version of Professor Lupin.

"But Professor Longbottom is the Herbology teacher."

"I have my ways of getting people to do the stuff I want," Harry smirked proudly.

Teddy snickered at this, because it wasn't as if Professor Longbottom wouldn't have helped him anyway.

"Yeah?" Ginny queried, popping her head around the corner. "Well, think again. Get your arses in here, we're about to start the countdown."

"Yes, dearest!" Harry squeaked, looking about as intimidated by his wife's stern glare as Teddy felt.

That night, Teddy stayed up in bed, contemplating everything he knew about werewolves. He had heard both the good and the bad sides of them and most of the time refused to believe the bad. After all, he was a half werewolf and didn't like to think of himself or his father as a bad person. The people who thought badly of werewolves were usually those who were somehow negatively connected to them, those whose relatives had been bitten and such like. Teddy didn't deny that these things happened, but he didn't like how narrow-minded people could be because of it.

Teddy's head started to ache as his thoughts overwhelmed him, so he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He would have to wake up for the Hogwarts Express in a few hours, anyway...

* * *

The weeks passed in a blur of homework and activities. One day in Herbology, as he practiced his severing charm on a small bowtruckle, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation beside him between several Gryffindors.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts was so good today. I think I agree with the Professor on the elimination of werewolves," said a girl with bright red hair and bushy eyebrows, an evil smirk on her face.

Anita Parkins.

"Are you crazy? It's inhumane," protested a boy with chocolate-coloured eyes hidden behind large square glasses– Andrew Thompson, Teddy believed his name was – shooting Anita a look of disgust.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but they aren't human," another boy said, bobbing his slick black hair up and down.

Teddy felt sick. He knew what this meant. First, the werewolf lessons had finally arrived. Second, his werewolf lesson was next period. Third, his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was anti-werewolf, trying to turn people against them. This last point confused Teddy a great deal, though, because Professor Garrett had always been so kind to him. She had never given any indication that she hated werewolves.

"Will you two shut up?"

Teddy looked up when he heard that voice. It had a proper, distinct accent, Mancunian with an Irish lilt. He smiled at his best friend Samson Turner. He could always count on Sam to have his back. In this instance, even though the insult wasn't directed at him, it sure felt like it.

Anita turned round and glared at the Hufflepuff.

"You're telling me to shut up now, but when you have your werewolf lesson, you'll be joining me," she told Sam, shooting a look of disgust at Teddy, who glared right back.

"Screw you. This is the bloody twenty-first century. I'm not going to give in to that medieval crap of werewolf elimination that easily."

Sam leaned on Teddy's shoulder, a winning smirk on his face and a swift hand running through his blond curls.

"The sooner werewolves are wiped out the better," the black-haired boy hissed at them. Teddy couldn't help but laugh.

"As if Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt would ever allow for that to happen. Unlike you, he realises that not all werewolves are bad," he retorted, all thoughts of Herbology gone.

Snorting, Anita bit back, "You are delusional. Your mind has been so clouded by thoughts of your father that you don't see how things truly are."

Teddy's face lost all emotion as he stared at the girl who continued obliviously.

"There were more werewolves fighting against us in the First and Second Wizarding War than were with us," she finished.

"That's enough," a booming voice put in, causing everyone, including Teddy, to jump and look in shock at Professor Longbottom. They had never heard him shout before. "Miss Parkins, I'd appreciate if you kept your opinions to yourself as not everyone agrees with them. From the looks of the room, it is only Mr. Harrison who concurs."

Both of the teenagers blushed in embarrassment.

With one last glare, Professor Longbottom announced, "Class dismissed."

After picking up his wand off the floor and packing his bag, Teddy was stopped when Professor Longbottom called out, "Good luck, Mr. Lupin, with your next lesson. You're going to need it. Come to me or Headmistress McGonagall after the lesson if you wish to talk."

Teddy smiled at the blond professor and nodded.

"Will do, Professor."

Catching up with Sam, he slowly made his way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"You know I will always have your back, don't you? All of the other Hufflepuffs will as well." Sam nudged Teddy's shoulder playfully as they walked. "So cheer up," he laughed.

The metamorphmagus hadn't noticed he was acting any differently.

"How do you know I'm upset?" he questioned, looking at Sam quizzically.

Sam gave him a sweet, small smile and ruffled the boy's hair. "Because your hair doesn't look like it's been attacked by bubble gum ice cream."

Teddy laughed and turned his hair to dark purple.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's new."

"What do you think? Does it make me look sexy?" Teddy joked, posing.

Barking out a laugh his freckled face creasing, Sam replied, "Irresistible."

The two boys laughed and Teddy's troubles were momentarily forgotten.

As the classroom neared, however, Teddy's heartbeat quickened. What if Professor Garrett managed to turn his house against werewolves? What if she managed to turn them against _him_? He felt sick. This lesson was going to be hell on earth.

"You'll be fine," Sam assured him.

"Yeah, it can't get any worse than this anyway," Teddy grumbled to himself.

Opening the doors of the Defence classroom, Teddy almost fainted. How wrong he was… it had gotten worse. Standing there, at the end of the classroom, was an object of his worse fears. The article of his nightmares. The most notorious werewolf hater in the flesh…

Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Please Review and tell me :)**

 **I have a fandom instagram account now for this fanfiction where I post pictures related to the chapters. The name is siriuslyloopydora (I know original right ;)) So give me a follow and I follow back fandom accounts**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Lesson Of Hell

**Updated 7th November 2015**

 **Hey sorry about the late update! This was meant to go up last week but I was really late writing it and it had to go to yankeebornandbred to be beta'd. So yeah...**

 **A BIG THANK YOU TO YANKEEBORNANDBRED FOR BEING THE MOST AMAZING BETA EVVVVEEEERRRRR! THIS CHAPTER WAS LIKE DISGUSTINGLY AWFUL BEFORE BETAING AND NOW IT'S GOLD... (well hopefully you feel the same way... BUT YEAH BETA OF THE YEAR GOES TO YANKEEBORNANDBRED WHOOP WHOOP!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling**

* * *

 _Opening the doors of the Defence classroom, Teddy almost fainted. How wrong he was… it had gotten worse. Standing there, at the end of the classroom, was an object of his worse fears. The article of his nightmares. The most notorious werewolf hater in the flesh…_

 _Dolores Umbridge._

* * *

Teddy stepped back, hitting Sam's broad chest. Turning around, he shook his head.

"I–I can't do this," he whimpered, running a nervous hand through his hair.

He was about to be taught a lesson about werewolves by a monster.

He barely noticed Sam leading him away from the door until his butt made contact with the chair. The rest of the students filed in behind them, sending dirty looks at the substitute teacher.

"Calm down, Teddy, you're hyperventilating," Sam whispered to him, giving his shoulder a soothing squeeze.

Everyone knew who Dolores Umbridge was; if it wasn't because of their parents' old war stories, it was because she was constantly in news, promoting a renewal of the old werewolf-enslavement laws. _"_

"What happened to Professor Garrett?" Teddy whispered frantically to Sam.

He glanced at Umbridge, who was sending him a malicious grin with her froggy mouth. Thankfully he wasn't sat sitting in the front row, but the fourth; at least there was some distance between them.

"I don't know, but stay calm. All of us have your back," Sam whispered back hastily, and the students who were near them nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry," a girl called Jamie whispered with a smile.

Nodding appreciatively at his fellow Hufflepuffs, the metamorphmagus cringed as he heard the distinct "hem-hem" of the witch.

The class immediately went silent, turning to face Umbridge instead of their friends.

"For those of you who don't know who I am," she announced, looking around with unblinking eyes. "I am Professor Umbridge."

There was a moment of chatter and sniggers before Umbridge coughed again, looking a tad frustrated.

"As I was saying, I am Professor Umbridge, and unfortunately your usual teacher, Professor Garrett, has been taken ill." She smiled and flattened her crisp pink skirt primly. "As I havepreviously taught here, I was very glad to accept this opportunity to help, much to the delight of your dear Headmistress."

Teddy had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing... though that statement did make him wonder how she was allowed in the school in the first place, considering the fact that McGonagall hated her guts.

Umbridge motioned for the boy closest to her, Max, to come forward.

"Would you please hand out these books?" Umbridge asked, pointing to the stack of books that was next to her on her desk. When Max finally got to his table, Teddy's eyes widened in fear as he read the title. It was labelled 'The Art of Werewolf Hunting.'

"Today's lesson is on werewolves."

She sent a pointed look at Teddy, causing him to gulp.

"Werewolf hunting is illegal!" Samexploded furiously.

If looks could kill, Umbridge would surely be a pile of ash on the floor by now from the look the blonde gave her.

The woman turned her grey-haired head in Sam's direction.

"For now," she replied with a sickly sweet smile. "What's your name?"

Sam pushed his glasses up his lightly freckled nose and frowned. "Samson Turner."

"Well, Mr. Turner, because of your rudeness, I am deducting twenty points from Hufflepuff." Normally all the Hufflepuffs would have groaned at the loss, but in this situation none of them cared.

Umbridge was clearly disgruntled at their resentful unconcern. "And for future reference, I have zero tolerance of students shouting out and interrupting me. If you wish to give input, raise your hand and wait patiently."

She glared at the students.

Immediately, Jamie raised her hand and Umbridge smiled.

"Yes, Miss..?"

"Knight, Jamie Knight."

"Proceed with your question, Miss Knight," Umbridge tittered, preening herself with a self-satisfied air.

"Why are you teaching us about something that is illegal?" Jamie began. Umbridge looked as though she had just swallowed a lemon. "This book is extremely biased."

"I am teaching you this because you must know the truth about the monsters that are among us," she hissed.

Jamie sent a worried look towards Teddy, her hazel eyes wide, but he shook his head at her; it wasn't worth getting a detention for.

"If you will all turn to page one of the book." Umbridge's voice rose and all the Hufflepuffs winced. "Introduction. May I have a volunteer to read out loud?"

The room was so silent that one could have heard a pin drop. Umbridge's pale lips curled again in that spiteful grin of hers, and Teddy paled as her eyes moved in his direction. "Mr. Lupin, how nice of you to offer your services."

Teddy's hair went bright red in anger. "I didn't!"

"Well, I have chosen you to read, so proceed."

The sadistic witch was clearly relishing every minute of the pain she was inflicting upon him. Teddy bowed his head and grasped the book with shaking hands.

"Werewolves are undoubtedly the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world. On full moons, these beasts transform into bloodthirsty Monsters that will not hesitate to kill or transmit the curse. Even in human form, werewolves have violent tendencies and attack people for no apparent reason, and in many cases these attacks prove fatal. Werewolves in their creature form are hard to kill; consequently the ministry encourages people to kill them in their human form. This is lawful during an attack."

Teddy's voice was trembling withrage, and an angry tear leaked from his eye. He rubbed it away, but the action, swift as it was, was caught by a pleased Umbridge.

"This book is outdated!" Amanda screamed from the front of the class. "What they are suggesting is wrong and inhumane!"

"Twenty points deducted!" Umbridge screeched.

Teddy jumped, his stomach curdling painfully. He had known this lesson was going to be bad, but at the moment all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

Umbridge sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am simply trying to keep you all safe... the sooner you realise that werewolves are murderous beasts, the better."

Kevin Bones raised his hand, sending a slightly apologetic look to Teddy, and Umbridge nodded.

"I know they are."

Teddy felt betrayed; he never would have thought the boy would go against anyone, especially other Hufflepuffs. Then again, Kevin had always been off with Teddy.

"And what would be your reason?" Umbridge questioned, a pleased smile marring her wicked features.

Coughing awkwardly, the boy answered, "My dad was murdered by one when I was seven."

Sympathetic looks were sent towards him and Teddy suddenly felt guilty for being angry at him. There was a slim chance of changing the minds of werewolf attack victims. He was only surprised that Kevin hadn't been awful to Teddy from the beginning, but that must have been the Hufflepuff in him. Kevin just politely kept his distance.

"An excellent example of how dangerous they are," Umbridge explained to the class.

"We know they are dangerous, but not all of them," Teddy said obstinately, staring at Umbridge dead in the eye.

She looked momentarily taken aback. Then, stalking up to Teddy's desk, she placed both hands on the burnished wood and spat, "All werewolves are dangerous, Mr. Lupin. Your privileged life has only given you the fairy tale image of what they are actually like."

Teddy glowered back defiantly, but said nothing.

With that, Umbridge continued with the lesson.

"All werewolves share a common weakness, and we use this to our advantage when capturing rogue werewolves. Anyone know what it is?"

There was complete silence until Amy Williams answered, "Silver?"

"Absolutely correct. Ten points to Hufflepuff."

She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out three pure silver rings and promptly placed them on her chubby fingers. Teddy's heart began to pound wildly. It was common knowledge that werewolves were allergic to silver, but not that half werewolves were as well… because half werewolves were so rare. Not many people were willing to be with a werewolf, even less tohave a child with one.

"Silver is the main weapon used when hunting and potentially killing a werewolf." She inhaled deeply as she admired the silver rings. "This is because werewolves have an excessive amount of sulphur, a muggle element, in their skin and blood compared to us wizards and the sulphur combines with the silver it creates an element thatis not toxic to most animals."

She stopped admiring the jewellery and her eyes scanned over the class.

Teddy fought to keep down the bile. After shooting a quick glance at Sam, he saw that his friend had turned ghostly white.

After another one of her hem-hems, Umbridge continued. "For a werewolf though, it works like lightning to poison all the cells, burning the monster from the inside out. However, that's only when the wound is open and unfortunately there are treatments for silver poisoning. When the silver just makes contact with the skin it burns the surface."

"Why can't spells stop werewolves?" Georgina queried, looking confused.

"Because they themselves are a subject of dark magic," Umbridge answered curtly. "However, some spells can slow them down."

Teddy mentally noted that werewolf elimination-friendly comments were accepted – even desired – by Umbridge.

"Another method to hunt and kill werewolves is by using mercury or wolfsbane in its original plant form. This is mainly used when werewolf is in human form; it is easy to slip into their food. Helpful spells when hunting a werewolf are tracking spells and rope binding spells."

Teddy fisted his hand, hating how Umbridge was talking about werewolves as though they were cattle to be caught and slaughtered. Looking at his watch, Teddy felt his spirits sink further; there were still forty minutes left of the double lesson.

"We will now watch some recordings that hopefully will prove the safety and security brought about by anti-werewolf laws."

Teddy could hardly bring himself to face them. It began with a moving picture of werewolves being forced to register themselves under threat of imprisonment. They were then branded in manner disgustingly comparable to the brutalities of a concentration camp. To Teddy's relief, that part was fairly short, but unfortunately the next was even worse. A pale, sickly, but normal-looking man was bound tightly, silver chains searing his skin and a sign hanging from his neck that read "UNREGISTERED, MAY IT BE AN EXAMPLE." Few of the bystanders were sympathetic; most jeered and abused him.

Pushing his chair out, Teddy headed towards the door. He couldn't take this anymore. Just as Teddy grasped the doorknob, he heard a familiar voice.

"Dad," Teddy whispered, tears leaking from his eyes as he turned back to the screen.

A battered and bloody Remus Lupin – his father – was sitting... at a table, his arms and legs taped to the chair. His right eye was badly bruised and his left cheek bone clearly broken. A number of gashes and lacerations decorated his face, sending trickles of blood slithering down his chin and neck to stain his collar a dark red.

"You put everyone in danger by working in that school," Umbridge said curtly. Confused, Teddy glanced at her, but the witch's mouth hadn't so much as twitched. "All those students."

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks and the growing horror inside of him began to bubble into pure rage.

"I don't regret my decision to work there. I made a mistake one month, and for that I will pay," Remus' voice was hoarse and he was glaring darkly at the person behind the camera. "But teaching those children was the best thing I have ever done in my life."

Suddenly there were two Aurors oneither side of Remus, who looked determined not to show his fear as they slung a warning sign around his neck and dragged him away. Teddy was too much in a daze to see or hear the rest of the class. What had he just seen?

When the recordings ended, the whole classroom was open-jawed in disgust.

"They definitely knew their place then; it would be most beneficial if we could return to that level of security."

Teddy finally lost it.

"You evil _bitch_ ," he growled at her, his hair scarlet.

Sam turned to gape at him with real shock.

"You can't speak to a teacher like that!" Jamie warned, looking between Umbridge's maniacal grin and Teddy's outraged visage in alarm.

"I can speak to her however the fuck I want," he cried, angry tears once again running down his face.

Pointing at the screen, he scowled at Umbridge.

"You tortured my dad and bloody recorded it!"

There was a collective gasp from the room's occupants as they realised why Teddy was so distraught.

"You needed to know what happened to people like your father, Mr. Lupin."

Her voice was icy cold now… a huge contrast to her usual venomously honeyed tone.

Sam stood up now.

"Oh, go," all of class either cheered or laughed, "yourself."

He pulled Teddy up by the shoulder and dragged him towards the door, and Teddy was all too happy to follow him.

"Get back here this instant!"

The small witch hastily jogged to catch up with them and grabbed Teddy's arm. He yelped, sounding lot more canine than human, as searing pain raced through his nerves.

Silence fell over the room as Jamie stood quietly and took hold of Teddy's arm, staring in shock and repulsion at the three burn marks that now marred his skin. Turning around, she gazed in horror at Umbridge.

"You burned him."

Peering at the rings, Umbridge laughed.

"I see it affects half werewolves as well."

Frightened, Teddy hugged his abused arm towards his chest.

Jamie and Sam dragged him out of the classroom.

"You're not staying in the room with that crackpot any longer," Sam grunted.

All Teddy could do was nod, his eyes glassy.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing," Jamie muttered.

Sam nodded in agreement.

They slowly made their way towards the infirmary in silence, mulling over what had happened.

"What are you all doing out of class?"

A prim voice broke through the silence and they all turned to see Professor McGonagall staring down at them.

"Well?"

The three glanced between each other and Teddy held out his arm.

With a perplexed frown, the ageing witch took his arm and looked gravely at them when she realised what the marks were. "Dolores."

Teddy nodded awkwardly, feeling ashamed.

McGonagall contemplated before nodding with decision.

"Mr. Turner, Miss Knight, please continue to escort Mr. Lupin to the hospital wing. I'm going to call Mr. Potter."

"No!" Teddy blurted out. His godfather couldn't know about this; he would go ballistic.

"That is not up for debate, Mr. Lupin," the witch said curtly.

"He'll be really angry!" Teddy cried, concerned.

"As I said, Mr. Lupin, this is not up for debate. What Umbridge has done is against the law and for that she must be punished."

Teddy knew he was fighting a losing battle. He was too tired to protest anymore, so he gave up, allowing his friends to lead him to the hospital wing.

When he got there, Madam Pomfrey tended to the burns. Within minutes, they were easing into small scars.

"That woman!" Madam Pomfrey huffed, shaking her head.

The doors of the infirmary suddenly burst wide open and everyone jumped; in stormeda furious Harry Potter.

"Are you okay? McGonagall told me about Umbridge."

Harry examined Teddy until finally he spotted the scars on his arm.

"I'll be fine, Uncle Harry," Teddy whispered.

Madam Pomfrey and his friends discretely moved out of the room.

"This is unbelievable!" Harry growled, gazing at the marks in disgust. "How did she even get a job back here?"

Teddy shrugged. He was caught off guard when Harry suddenly pulled him into a warm hug.

"She won't get away with this; I promise you that, Teddy."

Harry pushed the boy's fringe out of his eyes affectionately,and Teddy leant into the touch.

"The lesson was about werewolves."

"So I gathered," Harry hissed angrily.

"She showed us a clip." The metamorphmagus' lip began to wobble again and Harry pulled him into another hug. "I- It had my dad in it."

Harry's grip tightened as Teddy began to sob. He had never cried so much in one day. He hated it, and hated even more the woman who had caused it.

"What happened in it?"

"H-He had been beaten up, I suppose by Aurors, because he was in the ministry." Teddy started running a flustered hand through his hair. "It was after your third year, after he transformed on the full moon, Umbridge was there, she was goading him, trying to make him feel guilty about something... but it wasn't his fault! Then they took him away. I – I know what they did afterwards, but I don't even want to think about it," he choked.

Harry, too, had tears running down his face.

"Your dad had a journal, you know. I found it about four years ago. It was a magical one and had an entry for every day since he started Hogwarts."

Teddy looked up hopefully, the question apparent in his eyes.

"I'll give it to you to read sometime, but the reason I'm saying this is because there was a memorable date in there. That day you saw on the clip was the day your mum and dad first met."

Teddy's eyes widened.

"She didn't..."

He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"No, she wasn't one of those who hurt him; she had only just started her training at that point. They didn't speak that day... she was just the one who helped him to St Mungo's. Neither of them had any idea about how the future would turn out."

Harry winked at Teddy, who sniffled a little but chuckled.

"I guess good can come from anything."

Teddy wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Indeed it can," Harry replied. "For now, I need to make an arrest and you should go back up to the Hufflepuff common room."

Teddy's face fell.

"Or, if you want, you can spend the night at home, with Ginny and the kids?"

Teddy's eyes lit up and Harry laughed, turning to walk away.

"Harry." Teddy grabbed his sleeve, causing the older wizard to turn back around. "Thank you... for being here for me."

Harry smiled.

"No problem. I love you, kid."

"I love you, too, Uncle Harry," Teddy smiled, and let go of his sleeve.

Teddy had known that the lesson was going to be bad, but he was glad it had happened. It was a prime example of the real definition of a monster. Umbridge was a monster, the worst kind. She didn't have fangs or sharp claws; instead, she had the ability to ruin a person's life with a few words. She preyed on people who were unable to stand up for themselves and beat them down further. There was no love or kindness in her; that was what made her the true monster.

A happy lump settling in his throat, Teddy grabbed the floo powder.

"Potter Manor, Devon," he proclaimed, loudly and clearly.

It was nice to go home to a family... his family, for after all it wasn't blood that made family, but love. And love him they did.

* * *

 **Please will you give me a review? I love reviews, they make me so happy :)**

 **You will next see me for St. Andrews Day (30th November) with my Story 'The Witch and the Muggle' (Summary: St Andrew's Day was mostly a day of mixed emotions for Minerva McGonagall. Dislike, dislike and more dislike. However, every year she was forced to go to the celebrations by her religious father. Every year was the same. Until 1954... That's the Dougal McGregor effect on her. ONE SHOT (Beta: imshadowhunterdemigoddivergent))**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
